


An Illusion of Freedom - The cinder prince

by AgrippaSpoleto



Series: An Illusion of Freedom [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comic, Fairy Tale Elements, Fanart, M/M, Slavery, might be a bit wonky on mobile because format, swap and reverse of various stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgrippaSpoleto/pseuds/AgrippaSpoleto
Summary: A prince, a physician and a mother prove a volatile combination for an overly ambitious king.A Garashir age-swapped Fantasy AU in comic form.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a completely different form than the prologue. I hope it works and would love to hear your thoughts. Comments and kudos are love and very much appreciated.

Original file [here](https://www.deviantart.com/worschula/art/An-Illusion-of-Freedom-The-cinder-prince-part-1-815596044).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, backgrounds are difficult. At least for me. But it didn't turn out too bad.
> 
> I hope, you have as much fun reading it as I had drawing it.
> 
> The Cardassia sign is inspired by a design made by Orion Lodubyal on tumblr. Check it out, it is awesome.
> 
> I don't own these characters, they would do a lot more gay stuff than they already do if I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sümbül is a character from the Turkish series "Magnificent Century" which I watched with my friends and enjoyed quite a lot. He's the Head eunuch in the harem of Sultan Süleyman and quite a wholesome character with great moments (even if he sometimes is a bit stereotyped).  
So this mention is a small hommage to Sümbül Aga and Selim Bayraktar, the actor who plays him.


End file.
